D fights Morrigan Aensland
by Verrici's
Summary: What the title says, kinda OOC but a simple fight scence.


Disclaimer: Characters are not (no matter how much I want them)

D and Morrigan Aensland fight in a fun battle. Big OOC

**Vampire hunter D: Black Roses Drowned In Blood**

A black figure was riding down a dark traveler's path on his black horse. He stopped by a lone lamp in the mid of night, seeing a woman dawned in a traveling cloak. In the light of the lamp, the face of the figure was that of gorgeous man, so pale that it made the moon seem dull. The man stared at the woman before him; the hood of her cloak covered her face in the shadows.

"Why D, you have not changed since our little excursion at my Chateau," spoke the woman. "You have not changed either, Morrigan" D said with an amused sound in his usually emotionless voice. Morrigan smiled and let her traveling cloak fall. Her beauty reveled to the Vampire hunter, red eyes glazed and red lips smiling as her sky blue hair fell down her back, her skin was as pale as D's.

"We never did get to finish are little 'dance' or have are 'night cap' back then" Morrigan said with a hint of disappointment in her voice. "I am very sorry" D said with no emotion in that voice. "But we can start again. A 'night cap' first, or maybe a 'dance'?" D asked smiling at Morrigan. "A 'dance' first, my love" she said as she extended her hand to him.

D took her hand and grazed his lips a cross the top of it. "My lady," D said bowing. Twirling Morrigan around, still holding her hand, he planted her back against his chest. Her black gown flowed in the night, as D twirled her and danced to the invisible music. Even though female vampires were to seduce any creature they wanted, Morrigan could not stop her chest pounding as D touched her.

'Damn him' she thought. D moved his right hand with lighting speed to his sword and slashed down at Morrigan. Only to have his blade, make contact with thin air. D jumped to the left to avoid thin wooden needles thrown at him. He turned to face his attacker.

Morrigan's gown turned into black bat wings as she placed the back of her hand to the cloth. She slashed at D with her wings, he easily avoided the attacks. As she slashed, trying to cut his body in two he jumped and twisted to land behind her. Before Morrigan could turn, D thrust his blade into her chest. There was no scream as she was stabbed. As blood sprayed out of Morrigan, her corpse melted into a black cloth and the blood turned to rose petals. "I see you love old tricks" D said narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Oh, but I have learned new tricks, just not for 'dancing'" come the red lips hovering over D's right ear. Jumping away from her prey Morrigan moved her hands across her chest. Avoiding her sonic boom by moving to his left D sent a quick slash of his blade, only to seem like a sliver of light went down his face. Morrigan moved her arms over head. Forming her cap wings into two narrow shields wrapped around her arms. "Still your favorite attack" Morrigan said as she jumped into the air.

Stretching her arms behind her back her wings transformed into dual pendulum blades attached to her back by silver chains. Thrusting her arms across her chest, Morrigan sent her pendulum blades flying. The blades went to D's form, as he stood as calm as the night sky. Moving backwards at lighting speed, D jumped further away, as Morrigan came down when her blades came in contact with the earth.

Slashing her red nails at the ground, creating a row gouges in the ground were D once stood, before he jumped away. D thrust his left hand at Morrigan, sending small wooden needles to her open chest. Morrigan's cap returned to its wing form and enclosed around her deflecting the needles away. As she stood the wings came to rest on her palm waiting, "I guess our 'nightcap' will have to wait awhile," D said with a hint of amusement in voice. "Sadly, I believe your right," Morrigan said returning to her stance.

"Of course," D said. Doing a forward flip, Morrigan rammed her heal into D's chest. Moving his hand in the blink of an eye, D caught Morrigan's wooden staked heal, the twisted his hand to the right and broke the deadly shoe and sent Morrigan flying behind him. Landing, Morrigan broke the other heal on her last good shoe. "Damn, these were my favorite pair too," Morrigan pouted with her 'childish innocence' voice. Standing on her toes, she twirled around in a complete circle twice.

When she stopped her dance she sent the other stake flying at D's figure. Turning to face the on coming threat he slashed the in half. Running forward with his sword over his left shoulder, slashed across Morrigan's chest landing a hit. The wound was not deep, merely grazed the top layer of skin, courtesy of Morrigan's cape that had formed a thin wall between her and D.

Morrigan raised her arms over her head when D cut through the small barrier. The cape enclosed her and D inside of a sphere. Once her black sphere was complete, Morrigan leaped out of her dark prison, leaving D alone in the darkness.

Being an Aensland, Morrigan can create anything that she desires with her cape. When she makes her sphere's she can kill any enemy. At the command on the master the cape sphere with warp around its prey and squeeze out the blood.

Morrigan landed a few feet away with her fangs bared with excitement. "It is a pity I have to end this so soon," Morrigan said. Snapping her fingers the sphere closed around it's prey, as the Air was sucked out. To Morrigan's disappointment, the cape enclosed on nothing. The Sound of bones crushing did not fill the night sky night sky. "I should have known that wouldn't have held you," Morrigan sighed.

"But it never stops you" D said stand behind her. Stabbing his sword into the figure in front of him D hit. Morrigan's corpse changed into a blood stained cloth. Morrigan had divided into three copies, standing in front of D. Each looking the same but only one was the real Morrigan.

"You have learned a new trick after all." D said with a smirk.

"Let me show you how my new trick works" the Morrigan's said in unison. The one in front of him, created to pendulum blades ready, while the other two went to the sky. The two Morrigan's in the sky, placed there arms over their chests and pulled their legs up, as their cape wings folded behind them.

"**DIE**" the Morrigan's screamed.

The top two let their wings attack. With spear shape heads at the end of black tentacles zoomed for D. The Morrigan the ground sent her pendulum blades flying at D. Moving between the pendulum blades, D slashed at the chains, disconnecting them from Morrigan. Before on of the blades could fly away, D grabbed the broken chain that had the blade attached and sent it back at the Morrigan on the ground. The blade cut her head clean off, but the corpse shifted to the black cloth.

The tentacles came for D at all sides, eager for the taste of the hunters blood. The Morrigan on the right in the sky pulled her tentacles back as the clone was killed, and dived at D. D avoided the tentacles, left, right then jump block. The Morrigan flying at D wrapped her cape around her arms, changing them to black swords, making them her arms.

She slashed and stabbed at the figure but to no avail. D moved out of all the weapons and attacks as if he were just dancing. Getting bored of avoiding, D moved behind the clone and cut her head off. Looking at the real Morrigan he sent another spray of wooden needles at her. The needles hit but Morrigan disappeared with a black cloth substitute.

"You are so mean, stopping my fun like that" Morrigan pouted. "How about I make it up to you by doing that 'thing' you love when we have our 'night cap'" D said with a sly smile. "Chivalry lives" Morrigan said creating her arm blades. D raised his sword ready to strike. "A grand finally!," Morrigan shouted running at D with all of her remaining energy. Morrigan was meeting all of D's sword strokes half way. After a few hours of blocks and hits D pulled out his wooden needles and hurled them at Morrigan's stomach, leaving three puncher wounds. D stabbed her in the stomach as she was momentarily caught of guard. Morrigan disappeared again but not unscathed this time, she appeared behind D.

"Let me return the favor," Morrigan said thrusting her arm blade through his stomach with a squelching sound. Unsheathing her blade from D's stomach, Morrigan leap backwards, to the lap the still stood by the path. "We end this 'dance' with a draw" She said as she dissipated into the shadows. 'Good riddance,' D's left hand said. "I never do get my 'night cap'," D said striding to his horse and continued down the path as though nothing had happened.


End file.
